1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for a swimming pool chlorinator cannister and to a lid for a swimming pool filtering cannister, and more particularly, to a durable and transparent cover and lid which are easy to remove from the cannisters and have a rubber gasket sealably enclosed between the cover or lid and the cannister.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pools usually contain a pressurized chlorinator cannister which dispenses chlorinated water into the pool and a filtering cannister which removes material from the pool.
Swimming pool chlorinators are well known and widely utilized throughout the industry. Most chlorinators dispense chlorine into the pool water while the chlorinator is immersed in the water. The water generally should be maintained at a chlorine concentration of from 0.1 to 25.00 parts per million by weight chlorine, preferably from about 0.3 to about 5.0 parts per million. The concentration of the chlorine is affected by a number of factors such as changes in water temperature, periods of rain, the size of the pool and how often the pool is being used, among other factors. Various types of chemical compounds which release chlorine into the water are used in the chlorinator such as calcium hypochlorite compounds which dissolve rapidly and trichloroisocyanurate compounds which dissolve slowly. The chlorine chemical compounds are usually in tablet form.
A particular type of chlorinator that is in general use in swimming pools includes a circular cannister which is mounted to the incoming water circulation system of the pool. The cannister holds the chlorine chemical compound in a cannister container which is usually about twelve inches deep and about six and half inches in outside diameter. Fluid inlet and outlet units connect the cannister to the pipes for circulating the pool water through the cannister and to contact with the chlorine chemical compound therein. The chlorine chemical compound which is usually in tablet form is placed through the open end into the cannister container. The open end of the cannister may be fitted with a removable cover which is usually made of opaque plastic to make it chemical resistant. However, these opaque plastic covers are still subject to cracking and deterioration during use from contact with the chlorine compound and chlorine gas. The plastic cover has a circular body and a flat top projection and fits within the open top of the cannister container. The cover during use usually becomes overtightened and thus has to be removed from the top of the cannister container by means of a tool or wrench which must fit within the structure of the flat top projection such as when the projection is square, hexagonal or other structure configuration. Usually, the connecting surface of the cover is provided with female threads to fit within mating threads on the top of the cannister container which results in an overtightened fluid tight sealed engagement during use between the cover and the cannister container. Since the plastic cover is opaque and subjected to cracking and deterioration, it is impossible to see through. Since the structure of the cover is poorly designed, the cover cannot be removed with a person's hands but only be removed from the cannister container by resorting to tools.
Another problem that has plagued the chlorinator cannister industry is the deterioration of the rubber gasket which generally is inserted between the cover and cannister container. The rubber gasket is used to provide a securing seal between the cover and cannister container but has created innumerable problems from being exposed to the chlorinated fumes and chlorinated water causing the rubber gasket to deteriorate within a short period of time. It appears also that currently there is too much tolerance permitted for the rubber gasket is used in a channel which allows the gasket to pinch or cut after a short period of time of use caused by sticking and/or traveling of the gasket.
Swimming pool filtering systems are likewise widely utilized. The filtering system which is located usually on the return side of the water circulation system generally includes a circular filtering cannister containing a strainer basket for filtering the circulated pool water. Fluid inlet and outlet units connect the filtering cannister to the pipes for circulating the water therethrough. The filtering cannister generally includes a cannister container having an open top fitted with a translucent plastic lid. The plastic lid generally has a circular body with an upwardly protruding solid bar about one and a half inches high and about one and three quarter inches wide. Usually, the connecting surface of the lid is provided with male threads which fit within the mating threads on the top of the filtering cannister container which also results in an overtightened fluid tight sealed engagement during use between the lid and the filtering cannister container. Although the lid is made with translucent plastic, the lid is subjected to cracking, excessive clouding and deterioration during use making it extremely difficult or impossible to see through. Although the protruding bar is provided on the top surface of the lid, it does not allow for proper leverage to be applied to the lid by a person in order to remove the overtightened lid with the hands because there is no place to properly grip the solid bar in order to turn it.
It is common practice among swimming pool owners to perform their own general pool maintenance tasks. In doing so, the amount of chlorine chemical compound remaining in the chlorinator must be checked frequently while the pool is being used. This is usually accomplished by the person inspecting the amount of chlorine tablets remaining in the chlorinator by being required to completely remove the cover from the cannister with a tool such as a wrench. It is necessary to use tools to remove the cover for a number of reasons. First, since the cover has to be constructed of an opaque material to make it more resistant to chlorine, the opaque cover is impossible to visually see through. Second, the cover is difficult to remove from its sealed engagement with the cannister container even when using a wrench due to overtightening, deterioration and various other durability defects. Third, because of the exterior structure of the typical cover presently used, such as the flat top projection, there is nothing on the cover which would allow for manually gripping the cover exterior for removing it by means of person's hands; thus, making it necessary to employ tools, such as wrenches, in the time consuming and difficult procedure to remove the cover.
The filtering cannister likewise must be routinely inspected and cleaned out in performing pool maintenance tasks. This is usually accomplished by the person removing the lid, usually with a wrench, to inspect the interior of the filtering cannister and strainer basket. Although it is known that a translucent plastic lid is used on some filtering cannisters, this translucent plastic lid is still subject to deterioration in use. The deterioration is caused by contact with the chlorine fumes and chlorinated water resulting in cracking and excessive clouding within the translucent plastic lid making it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to visually see through. With respect to the protruding bar on the lid which is intended to act as a leverage bar so as to manually remove the lid from the filtering cannister container, it does not work as intended because there is not enough hand or finger space to grip the bar properly in order to turn the lid. This is particularly the situation when the pool piping is too close to the filtering cannister. Thus, along with the general overtightening of the threaded connection of the lid to the cannister container while in use and of the failure of the rubber gasket, the same deficiencies exist with the lid of the filter cannister as exist with the cover fo the chlorinator.
Although there is prior art directed to modifying plastic covers of pool chlorinators to make them more easily removable using tools, I am not aware of any prior art directed to a modified cover which not only makes the cover durably transparent while in use in order to visually inspect the chlorine compound remaining therein but also to so modify the cover to be easily removable from the cannister container with a person's hands thus avoiding the use tools. Likewise, with respect to the lid for the filtering cannister, I am not aware of any lid having male threads which is resistant to deterioration and clouding within the plastic and remains transparent in use, and which is easily removed with a person's hands. Additionally, I am not aware of a modified cover or lid having my improved gasket and channel arrangements.